


Climax

by sakurachan811



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: When Sebastian was born, Lydia made a promise. A promise to protect him, She hasn’t done very good job at the protecting part.He'd asked for so little, growing up in that gilded prison.
Relationships: Lydia Shvagenbagen/Sebastián Shvagenbagen
Kudos: 4





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of first violinst

She knows she shouldn’t be chasing this kind of attention from Sebastian. She craves it and so wants he to give it to her.  
Touch starved and neglected, the both of them.

He closes the door by kicking it firmly behind him. His hands were too busy feeling her up.  
When he breaks for air, she moans, sounds like she's falling apart actually.  
"Lydia" he says. "Lydia, look at me please."  
He runs careful hands through her hair to cradle her head.  
He noises, rubs his face right against hers.  
He kisses the apple of her cheeks, the underside of her jaw, her collarbones, his palms cradle her clothed breasts.

He drops his head into her shoulder and hisses through clenched teeth when she palms the shape of him through his jeans in turn.  
Not so little, her little brother. It's when she undoes his belt and the button of his jeans that he moves to stop her. "Lydia, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do" She says head held high, he lasts only a minute before he's devouring her in an open-mouthed bite. He presses her firmly up against the wall. His knee spreads her thighs, raises her skirt, and nudges against her. He rocks his hips against hers, so hard and desperate.

Lydia undresses slowly for his benefit. He stares openly hungrily, as she strips her layers. Doesn’t blink as she unclasps her bra, her breasts spilling out. His blue eyes sweep over her body, he frowns at the sight of her scars, but it's not like he's any better. Then she decides that this is neither the time nor the place to be actually caring. 

"Well?" She says in challenge.  
He steps forward, cradles her breasts in his hands, using his thumb to coax a nipple to erectness. His tounge sweeps out to taste her skin. Right now she tastes like sweat, perfume and want. She moans softly when he toys with her nipples. She’s not afraid of Sebastian, or of Sebastian’s hands on her body. When they were little she’s the one who would crawl into his bed. She was always afraid of nightmares (and father) Sebastian never minded, never turned her away, he'd even hold her hand sometimes. 

He hid her weakness so in turn, she helped him hide his. She would put ointment on his wrist, not mom, (as she should have) she's the one who sneak him extra food after dinner. After his first heat things started to change between them, she wonders when she developed a crush on her brother, but- she would pick the lock, sneak in his room. She tells him stories, new and old, true and false, long and short. He listens with an interest that outshines his delicate condition. She brings him tea and small, red oranges, skirting fathers's orders in her mission to tempt his appetite; he accepts the treats with all the willingness he can muster. She sneaks into his room with toys, games, books, carvings she's made tiny enough to palm, and Sebastian is happier, and Lydia commits it resolutely to memory. For now, his happiness is a tentative thing. Even her presenting as an alpha doesn't stop him. Her heart shattered in her chest when he walked in on her on fathers lap. Her skirt flipped up and his pants down. She never wanted him to see her that way. He'd just looked so damn suprised, then he walked away.  
Then Gustav laughed and gave another roll of his hips. it takes everything she has not to snap at father. She wants to claw his damn eyes out.  
She can't deal with it, she barely can deal with her own life. She starts to pull away from him, from mom. She still brings him food and bandages, but she no longer rubs his back. She doesn't try to reassure him or complement his playing. Love makes her cruel, it's not long before she's as cruel as their father. She remembers a conversation they had at thirteen. "Lydia?"  
" Yes?"  
“are you a virgin?”   
“…Yes.”  
She was always so carefully created, like a doll. He looks at her like she’s everything she knows she isn’t. "Bed." She snaps out, she can feel his pianist fingers tremble against her breast. He dips his head to kiss her again, slants his mouth over hers.

He hauls her up in a suprising show of strength, her legs wrap reflexivly around his hips, god he was hard enough to cut glass. In a few rapid strides they were in his bedroom.

First time. It’s his first time, that much was clear.  
He's just so attentive, not like their father at all.  
Gustav sober isn't even half the man Sebastian when drunk is. His bed squeaks in protest as he lays her out beneath him. He runs his hands along the bare lengths of her legs. She sits up "Off" she demands imperiously. He backs up to give her space then he removes his shirt and tosses it. "This as well" she says hooking her fingers in his belt loops and tugs. He obeys, removes his pants and boxers in one swift move.  
His dick bounces, curves up to his belly. She did that. It thrills her. His cock keeps twitching, it’s a good size. The sight of it doesn’t terrify her at least.  
She touches herself spreads her pussy for him to look. He settles between her legs, holds her thighs, watches. She eases two fingers down, spreads her entrance. He leans in, his gentle fingers touching hers, playing with her slick.   
Sebastian swallows tightly. He licks his lips. He looks at her like a miracle. His mouth moves like he wants to say something.

“Do you want to?”  
Sebastian looks up at her face.  
“Do you want taste me, Sebastian?” She swirls her fingers around her slick.Brings them right to his lips, she pushes them in. He sucks the taste of her off her fingers, uses his tounge hot wet sweeps to get it all. Sebastian wastes no time. He leans down, licks her folds nice and slow, Sebastian licks his sister’s pussy like she’s delicious, presses his face to her cunt, shoves his tongue deep inside.  
Lydia moans, He keeps her legs spread while he explores. It’s clear he has no idea what he’s doing, but he isn’t rough. He's a quick study.  
She moans, pulls him up.Her nails dig into his scalp. Kisses his hot, slick lips. “How’s it taste?”   
“Good.” He gasps, licks her again. “Wet."

"Ready?" She asks.

He nods, whimpers softly. She slides a hand down his body, taking ahold of his cock.  
He shudders replaces her hand with his own. it’s just warm, so warm and slick as he rubs it against her. Up and down her slick folds, up and down. Then he positions it just right.  
“Go ahead.” She tells him her head slung back against the pillow.  
It only hurts a bit, a stretch but she’s so wet and It’s a good fit. She moans his name. He makes this gasp when he sinks in all the way. His hips stutter, pulling out, pushing back in, pushing in deeper. She squeezes tight around him.  
His cock slices through her cunt, glides so perfectly, stretches her just enough. He lurches forward, latches on her neck with his mouth. His hips suddenly buck foreword hard. She gasps. He sucks, rhythmically, tongue laving. He scrapes his fangs against her glands. She moans, his want for her only making her wetter.

She watches as Sebastian’s face turn red. Sebastian flushes down to his chest. He presses his eyes shut, she isn’t sure if he can speak. Sebastian fucks into her with deep stilted thrusts, Lydia's strong thighs clamped around his slim waist. Her breasts swaying, pink nipples brushing against him, the bedhead is drumming against the wall with rhythmic thuds  
He unhooks his teeth from her skin. “Not gonna last-“ Sebastian’s eyes squeeze shut, flutter open, he groans again.   
“Sebastian“ She gasps, hips grinding against his. “Inside-“   
She’s so wet, his thrusts squelch. She writhes against him, pushing her body against his. She can feel his knot, Fuck, Sebastian’s hips stutter, stop. He makes this strangled whimper when his knot catches. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him in as deep as possible. He holds her close as he trembles. Hot, full and warm. She can feel his seed as it drips out of her. She strokes his spine.

After that he curls around her, just holds her. She leans back, curls her hand against his chest, inhales his scent deeply.  
“Is that what you’ve been doing, then?” she asks slender fingers playing absently amongst the fine blonde hair of his chest. “All this time? He never does answer her.  
Sometime the next day when he wakes up in his apartment. His head pounds, he feels off. The room reeks of booze and sweat after a cursory sniff sex? He remembers he's not alone, he rolls over and is confronted with a thick mane of wavy blonde hair and somewhat familiar back. A very naked, female back.  
This is the worst thing he's ever done.

He moves the bedspread to better cover her body. It feels wrong looking at her, even after what they did. She rolls over and burrows deeper, soaking up his scent.What has he done? She was vulnerable and looking for affection and he took advantage of that. Except, except she was the one who drank him under the table first. She was the one who came on to him, she's the one who took and he was all too happy to give. And give and give, all the love he's ever felt for her.  
(Excuse, that's an excuse)

She sits up winces against the suns glare, he can see the many love bites and bruises he left on her body. They don't speak, she moves to collect her clothes, he wants to reach out. To say something that could fix this. Instead he just watches his seed roll down her leg. His brain stutters and crashes when he relizes what that could mean. He came inside? What was he thinking? He wasn't, he wasn't thinking at all.  
What if he got her pregnant?  
He knows that it takes more than one time for most to get pregnant, but the Shvagenbagen line was always very fertile. Oh god, oh god he's ruined their lives.


End file.
